deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Proto Man vs Knuckles the Echidna
Proto Man vs Knuckles the Echidna is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Which rival turned sidekick that's colored red and was manipulated by an evil scientist will win? Interlude (Cue Invader) Heroes come in all colors, so when they're iconic blue video game heroes it only makes sense for their recurring friendly rivals to be red. Proto Man, the first Robot Master. And Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Proto Man When you think of a robot, the first thing that may come to mind is a mindless, emotionless machine that can only perform remote-controlled or pre-programmed actions. Doctor Thomas Light sought to end this image of robots. In the year 20XX, Dr. Light created the first sentient robot capable of independent thought and reasoning. Though it was an incomplete prototype, the robot seemed like a success. However, Dr. Light later discovered the robot's energy core had a serious problem that, if left unchecked, would eventually shut him down. When he tried to fix it, the robot feared it would interfere with his personality and escaped. The robot's name? Proto Man. Proto Man wandered the world alone until one day his defective core finally gave out. Before he died, he was taken in by the evil Doctor Albert Wily. Among other things, Dr. Wily changed his solar-powered core into a nuclear-powered one and turned him into a combat robot. After being given a visor and a helmet to hide his identity, Proto Man became an ally of Wily who helped him in his plans for conquering the world. That was until he met his "brother", Mega Man, who showed him the truth about Wily. Once he learned of Wily's intentions, he foiled the doctor's plan to hold Kalinka Cossack hostage, but still went his own ways from there. Though he would still occasionally pop up to help Mega Man in his endeavors. ' ' Dr. Wily's modifications gave him a few standard weapons, which includes the Proto Buster, an arm canon built in his left arm to counter Mega Man's Mega Buster. While it cannot transform into a normal arm like the Mega Buster can, its standard shots are more powerful than its counterpart. It can be charged up to blast more powerful long-ranged shots. It can be used to throw the Proto Strike, a shorter-ranged but more powerful charged shot. If the situation is truly dire, he can pour all of his energy into the monstrously powerful Big Bang Strike. Also given to him by Dr. Wily is his Proto Shield, which can block or reflect projectile attacks and is sometimes even used as a battering ram. His basis off of Mega Man doesn't end there. Just like Rock, Proto Man possesses the Variable Weapon System. This allows him to steal the special weapon of a defeated Robot Master for himself. Though he can only carry 8 special weapons at a time, amidst some of the ones he has taken over the years is included the Triple Blade, which pumps out 3 blades in 3 different directions. In addition to the Proto Shield, he can summon the Water Shield. This creates a rotating shield of water which throws damaging water droplets around him when deactivated. The Commando Bomb fires a missile of which the direction of can be manipulated through turns of 90 degree angles. The Chill Spike sprays an icy gel which freezes targets on direct contact or creates a spike if it hits a wall or the floor. Thunder Wool creates a small thundercloud that attacks and the Rebound Striker throws a rubber ball. A rubber ball. Seriously? It may not sound impressive, but the ball becomes stronger and faster the more it bounces around. Back to deadlier stuff, the Wheel Cutter throws a razor that scales over the surface it was launched on. And Solar Blaze blasts a fireball which splits into 2 fireballs, which then fly left and right in mid-air. Proto Man has killed Astro Man with one attack, dodged Cloud Man's lightning, lifted a large fortress and destroyed King's shield, which both Bass and Mega Man could not even scratch. Proto Man is about as cool as he looks, but his core issues mean he has poor stamina and durability. Although he mainly makes up for it with the Proto Shield a sufficient hit can knock it out of his hands, leaving him vulnerable. Proto's special weapons have limited ammo, so if he runs out he can only reload by finding a weapon energy capsule. To make his durability issues worse, he is weak to the Hard Knuckle and the Mega Buster's charge shots. But man, the fact that his appearance is signaled by the most awesome flute cue you will ever hear is only a testament to how amazing Proto Man is. "It's always been on my mind... what it means to be born with weapons in our hands. I haven't found the answer yet, but with the powers you've given me, I will crush your villainy." Knuckles 4,000 years ago, a clan of echidnas known as the Knuckles Clan prospered. In spite of this, the clan's ruler Pachacamac was unsatisfied with the kingdom's small size. So he began attacking and conquering nearby countries to expand his clan. Over time, the Knuckles Clan grew into an empire. When the growing empire's boundaries conflicted with those of the fellow echidna tribe known as the Nocturnus Clan, a war erupted. Due to the Nocturnus Clan possessing highly advanced combat robots in the form of the Gizoids, the Knuckles Clan was pushed to the brink of defeat. In desperation to win, Pachacamac commanded an assault on the Altar of the Emeralds in order to retrieve the Master Emerald, a mystical gem holding immense power. This pissed off the emeralds' guardian Chaos, who turned into a water-dragon thing and wiped out the entire civilization. Before Chaos' rampage could continue any further, Tikal, one of the clan's more peaceful members, sealed him away in a process that created Angel Island. 4,000 years later, the last surviving member of the clan spent his days on the island defending the Master Emerald. Appropriately, they call him Knuckles. Unlike Sonic, he doesn't chuckle. He'd rather flex his muscles. Though this job secluded him from the outside world, Knuckles found friends in the animals that inhabited the land. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked he found the Chaos Emeralds missing and the previously floating Angel Island now in the sea. Upon further investigation, Knuckles found the evil scientist Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Eggman told him his mortal enemies Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower were coming to steal the Master Emerald. Due to this, Knuckles tried to stop the duo several times until Eggman stole the Master Emerald right in front of him during one of their encounters. Realizing Eggman had tricked him, he teamed up with Sonic & Tails and they defeated the evil doctor. While this wasn't the only time he would deal with Eggman, he became a friendly rival with Sonic. ' ' His name doesn't just come from his clan, those spiked fists of his pack a mean punch. He is stated to be as strong as Sonic is fast. That technically makes no sense, but it doesn't mean he's any slouch in speed either. He can run fast enough to create afterimages and keep up with Sonic, who is stated to run at faster-than-light speeds. His main attack is curling into a ball and ramming into foes at high velocity, a technique known as the Spin Dash. When used in midair it becomes the Homing Attack. Knuckles can glide by supposedly trapping air in his dreadlocks, though it may more likely have to do with his connection to the Master Emerald. This connection lets him sense the location of the Chaos or Master Emeralds should they ever disappear. The spikes on his gloves can be used to burrow, climb on walls or pick up huge boulders and throw them as projectiles. Their main usage however is Knuckles' favorite fighting style: punching. Knuckles is a master of several martial arts styles, but his main fighting style revolves around powerful punches. He can punch fast and hard enough for his fists to catch fire or create explosions. Not all of his abilties are physical. He can throw lightning bolts with the Thunder Arrow attack or use his power over earth to heal or summon meteors. If Knuckles faces an enemy his strength can't overcome, he can use the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds to become Super Knuckles. The Super Knuckles form boosts all of his stats by a huge margin, plus gives him the ability to outright fly and makes him seemingly invincible. If that's not enough for him he can use the Master Emerald to transform the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds. THEN he can use the Super Emeralds to become Hyper Knuckles, which has the same abilities as but is much stronger than his super form. By gliding into a wall with this form, he can use the Gliding Shock Wave Attack to destroy all enemies on screen with an earthquake. Knuckles has pulverized boulders, punched through steel, matched Sonic in a fight, survived a bomb exploding in front of him, tanked atmospheric reentry, fought several Nocturnus Clan soldiers without tiring and Super Knuckles smashed one of Eggman's ships with a single punch. While Hyper Knuckles has no true feats, think of his strength as his super form on steroids. However, his relatively simplistic fighting style and slow attack speed make his moves easily predictable. He is somehow naive enough to be tricked by Eggman twice and without a constant supply of rings his super/hyper forms have time limits. That aside, Knuckles rightfully earned his position as the muscle of Team Sonic. "As far back as I can remember, I've been living here on this dark island...always guarding the Master Emerald from anything that could harm it. I don't know why I was given this job... why it was my fate...destined to be here...forever!" Intermission Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Proto Knuckles Who do you think will win? Proto Knuckles Death Battle After Eggman had scattered the emeralds, Knuckles was searching Angel Island for the last one, a red one. "All right, all I need now is the last one. Where did that idiot Eggman put it....." During his search, he encounters a humanoid robot with a red helmet and glasses-resembling visors facing the opposite direction. Proto Man. Knuckles asks the robot his intentions. "Hey, who are you?" "I am looking for the Chaos Emeralds. It is very important." "What could you want with the Chaos Emeralds?" "That's none of your concern." "It's all of my concern, I'm the guardian of-hey, wait a minute....your arm is a cannon. I'm willing to bet you're another one of Eggman's goons!" "I don't know what an Eggman is, but I've detected you have 6/7 of the emeralds." "Yeah? Well you're not getting them!" Proto Man aims his Proto Buster at Knuckles. "Then I guess I'll have to take them." FIGHT! Knuckles rushes to Proto Man at high speed to deliver two punches, yet they are both blocked by the Proto Shield. Proto emits two shots from his Proto Buster, Knuckles dodges them and punches him again. Though it's blocked by the Proto Shield once more, it slightly pushes him back. Proto Man emits a Solar Blaze fireball, so Knuckles spin jumps over it and tries to land on the Robot Master at the same time. It is blocked by the shield yet again and when Knuckles touches down he is knocked forward by the fireball having split in two. Proto uses his shield to bash the echidna back. As Knuckles catches his breath, Proto Man launches a Wheel Razor at him. The echidna meets it with a Spin Dash, eventually managing to overpower and break it. The Spin Dash is stopped just short of hitting Blues by a Chill Spike that freezes Knuckles in place. The second Knuckles tries to break free from the ice, Proto summons a small cloud with the Thunder Wool that looms over his enemy. Knuckles breaks free in the nick of time to avoid the thunder bolt it produces. "Oh yeah? You're not the only one who can play with lightning!" Knuckles thrusts his right fist forward. "Take this!" Several lightning bolts form over Proto Man. He dodges the first, is hit by the second one and blocks the last one. Not with the Proto Shield, but with the Water Shield. Blues dispersed the Water Shield, sending a drop flying in Knuckles' direction. It hits him square in the chest, causing great pain to him. Proto then throws three blades using the Triple Blade. This causes Knuckles to run away, but the middle one slashes him across his side. Sonic's rival finds a tree and hides behind it. stops In the time Knuckles heals himself via Knuckles Heal, he wonders how he will defeat the robot. Then he sees the red emerald he was looking in front of him and, already possessing the other emeralds, immediately knew what to do. With his arm cannon ready, Proto searches the area for the echidna. He would find him alright, but not in the way he expected. Knuckles was now surrounded by what was seemingly a glowing golden energy shield, and he was levitating. Super Knuckles throws a jab at Proto so fast his fist catches fire, the force of it actually knocking the Proto Shield out of his hand. Knuckles advances to beating down the shieldless Robot Master with an 8-hit punch combo which he finishes off with an explosive punch. The last hit sends Blues reeling into the side of a rock formation. Proto Man grabbed it to avoid crashing and pulled out a rubber ball. The Rebound Striker. He threw the Rebound Striker at Super Knuckles. He punched it back. Proto jumped upward to dodge it, caught the ball and threw it back at Sonic's rival again. He punched it back once more. Mega Man's rival dodges it, allowing the ball to bounce back. This time it staggers Super Knuckles, angering him. Instead of hitting it back he swoops to the rock structure and obliterates it with one punch. Once Proto Man debarks Knuckles charges up a Spin Dash and executes it. However, just before Proto could be hit, his super form wears off. stops again "Oh, come on!" Mega Man's "brother" then blasts him away with a charged shot. He then uses the opportunity to get his shield back. Knuckles gets up on a part of the island distant from Proto. "Ugh....not even the emeralds' power could beat this guy, what am I supposed to do?" Then he notices the Master Emerald right behind him. He thinks back to the Chaos Emeralds and comes up with a new idea. As Proto is scanning the area for the echidna, he detects a sudden burst of energy. This time, Knuckles' fur was rapidly glowing in bright pink. Hyper Knuckles. Proto Man blasts him several times with the Proto Buster to no avail as Knuckles laughs it off. Suddenly, he touched down and began charging a very powerful Spin Dash. At the same time, "This ends now! Big Bang Strike!!!!!" The Spin Dash and Big Bang Strike collide, after a brief struggle one of them prevails. The Spin Dash overpowers the strike, dissipating it and allowing Knuckles' attack to continue onward. The completely drained Proto Man is sliced in half by the Spin Dash, his two halves then exploding in classic Mega Man style and dropping his Proto Shield again. Hyper Knuckles uncurled and returned to base form to catch his breath. K.O.! The Proto Shield lies there until Knuckles picks it up and claims it as a new weapon. Results At first, Proto Man had Knuckles outclassed in every area. He was more versatile, more powerful, more durable, faster, etcetera. This comes from fighting Mega Man, who can battle a guy who shook a planet-sized space station while dying, fight robots who can heavily damage Jupiter and navigate while traveling across the asteroid belt at faster-than-light speeds. Those advantages quickly went down the drain once Super Knuckles showed up. The Chaos Emeralds powered a machine that can destroy Earth, gave Sonic the power to fight Dark Gaia who can destroy Earth by waking up and are considered powerful by a guy who can make weapons capable of busting star systems. Guess what Super Knuckles is powered by? If that wasn't bad enough, Hyper Knuckles made the problem even worse. And another thing to consider, Proto Man is weak to the Hard Knuckle, which is basically a fist. Knuckles' main fighting style utilizes his fists, so.... The winner is Knuckles the Echidna. ' ' Category:Cropfist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017